Henry Kaplan
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Director; Executive producer; Associate producer; Actor | date of birth = September 13th, 1926 | place of birth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | date of death = September 14th, 2005 | place of death = New York City, New York | notable works = Dark Shadows | first = Dark Shadows: 152 }} Henry Kaplan was a film and television director born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York on September 13th, 1926. His earliest known television work was the December 11th, 1956 episode of My Wife's Sister. He followed this up with seven episodes of the black and white sitcom series The Adventures of Aggie in 1956 and 1957. Like many directors from his era, Henry Kaplan worked on several episodes of ITV Television Playhouse as well as the ITV Play of the Week throughout the rest of the 1950s and early 1960s. From 1967 to 1971, Henry Kaplan was a regular director on the ABC Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. His first work on the show was episode 152 in 1967, but he did not return to the series again for a full year with episode 655. He worked on the show for the remainder of the series' run, directing a total of 294 episodes. In 1970, Henry Kaplan worked as an associate producer on the horror movie I Drink Your Blood and in 1980 he was an executive producer and actor on the sci-fi/horror film Alien Dead. Henry Kaplan passed away on September 14th, 2005 in New York City, New York; just one day after his 79th birthday. Body of work Film Television Incomplete Notes & Trivia * Before turning to television, Henry Kaplan was a director on Broadway and worked on several plays such as P.S. I Love You and Ash Wednesday. * Henry Kaplan passed away on the same day as Curse of the Cat People director Robert Wise. Other works * Henry Kaplan worked on episodes of the daytime soap opera Ryan's Hope in 1976, but it is unclear which episodes he was involved with or how many. Henry also worked on the TV series All My Children, in which he directed three episodes. His first credited work on the show was the episode dated March 5th, 1993. He also directed episodes 6395 in 1994 and episode 7070 in 1997. (correction: Henry Kaplan directed way more than three episodes of "All My Children," and was on the show at least since 1977 - the one year that I worked on it. He was one of three directors at that time who took turns on episodes, and during the two months or so I was assigned to All My Children, Kaplan directed a third of them.) External Links * * Henry Kaplan at Wikipedia * Henry Kaplan at the Dark Shadows Wiki References Category:Henry Kaplan Category:1926 births Category:2005 deaths